drunkenmisfitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Attacking class-based monsters.
(adapted from http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Bahamut,_the_Volcanic_Dragon) Monsters that use the class system so far Boss monsters *Azriel, the Angel of Wrath *Alpha Mephistopheles *Lion's Rebellion *Corvintheus *Jahanna *Aurora *Agamemnon Epic World monsters *Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon *Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon *War of the Red Plains *Gehenna, the Fire Elemental *Valhalla, the Air Elemental Common strategies The strategy for this type of monsters requires watching, waiting, and performing the correct action at the correct time to minimize damage to your party and maximize damage to the monster. The power of primary attacks is affected by the health of the party. Attacks at minimal health appear to be approximately 40-50% as powerful as attacks at full health, making it important for the party not to overwhelm its healers through self-damaging, but ineffectual, repeated attacks when health is low. If you continue to strike when the party health is low, you will do relatively more damage to the party than you will to the monster, so it is a good idea to have a patient team that works together. If you are looking for a "whenever" class and are willing to expend energy throughout the fight, you are best to choose Cleric to heal, or Warrior to strengthen, as both can use their secondary abilities throughout the fight. (Even after the party reaches maximum strength, Warrior strengthening continues to provide its healing side-effect.) If you choose Mage or Rogue, you will have to wait to use your secondary ability until your character's class role is called for in the status window. These classes are good choices for those who would prefer to expend less energy during a fight. The class focus changes randomly during the course of battle after each 4-8 hour open window expires. If the status bar is already full for the current class function (e.g. cripple or deflect), or the current status pertains to a different class, secondary attacks for Mages or Rogues will have no effect and simply return (0) effect. There appears to be a new health tier every 22.5% above the lowest 10% of health. (Note: these percentages are relative to the party's maximum possible strength, not the party's current strength. Until your party's Warriors have increased the party's strength, therefore, it is not possible to reach "100% health.") Understanding Messages Depending on how much health your party has, you will see the following messages after every one of your primary attacks: *If your party has between 0 and 10% health, the game will say: "The Warriors are unable to hold back causing some of your party to retreat." *If your party has between 10 and 33% health, the game will say: "The Mages are having difficulty recovering mana to cast their spells, reducing the damage output for the party." *If your party has between 33 and 55% health, the game will say: "The Clerics are frantically trying to heal the injured party members, reducing the effectiveness of the party" *These numbers are approximate, as there is a baseline from ~50-60% health where there is neither a message indicating lessened damage nor, as shown below, a message indicating bonus damage. *If your party has between 55 and 78% health, the game will say: "The Warriors distract while the Rogues sneak up from behind resulting in additional damage." *If your party has between 78 and 100% health, the game will say:"The Mages and Clerics casts Magic Bolt and Smite in unison resulting in extra damage" or "The group coordinates a well executed attack plan allowing the party to deal massive damage to " in the higher percentages. Category:Basics